


Defender of Cute

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat owner Stiles, Jackson is an asshole, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defender of Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles carefully puts Captain Fluff in his backpack. The kitten’s been amazing all day. He’d been afraid that she might get scared of the other animals, but she’s barely looked at them.

Stiles really loves bring-your-pet-to-school-day. Not all animals we’re allowed, of course. Some because they were too big, others because they were too dangerous. Jackson had been furious when he wasn’t allowed to bring his pet snake.

‘Hey, little cutie.’

When you think of the devil.

‘What do you want, Jackson?’ Stiles sighs.

‘I obviously wasn’t talking to you, Stilinski. I was talking to your tiny cat. And you know, I was just thinking she’d make a perfect snack for Bowie.’

Stiles slowly picks up his backpack and hands it to the person standing closest to him. ‘Please take care of her, while I go beat the crap out of Jackson Shitmore.’

He then turns to Jackson. Stiles is perfectly aware of what he looks like. He’s wiry, not nearly as muscled as Jackson. He also knows exactly where to hit so it’s lights out in four punches or less. The best thing is that Jackson knows this. The guy takes a few steps back, holding up his hands.

‘Relax, it was just a joke,’ the guy tries to placate him. Seeing that it’s not working, Jackson turns around and speed walks away.

Stiles sighs, because yes, it would’ve been four punches or less, but he’s not sure he would’ve been able to actually get them in. He turns to the guy holding Captain Fluff.

‘Thanks. I really…appreciate…it,’ he trails off, when he sees who’s holding his kitten.

It’s Derek Hale. His three year crush Derek Hale. He just asked Derek Hale to hold his cat. Derek Hale, who is a dog person.

‘It’s fine. I would’ve done it for you, but you handled it perfectly.’

‘You would’ve beaten up Jackson for me? Well, for Captain Fluff, really.’

‘Sure I would,’ Derek nods. He scratches Cap behind her ears. The little kitten is sitting on the guy’s shoulder, purring loudly. If it had only been a crush before, Stiles is in love now. ‘Not just for Captain Fluff, but for you, too.’

Stiles has no idea what to say to that. It’s like his tongue doesn’t know how to work anymore. He’s surprised he can still think somewhat straight. There’s a blushing Derek Hale standing in front of him, with a tiny kitten on his shoulder.

‘Thanks,’ he squeaks. Smooth, he thinks wryly.

Derek lifts Cap from his shoulders and hands her back. There’s a look of indecision on his face. He opens his mouth a couple times, as if he wants to ask something. After taking in a deep breath, he finally seems to have found the words.

‘Would it be okay if I came by some time? To play with her?’

‘Okay.’ Is Stiles dreaming? Is this actually happening? If it isn’t and he’s going crazy, he might as well ask crazy questions. ‘If you come by today, you could stay for diner. We’re having lasagne.’

Derek’s face breaks out in a smile. ‘You think she’ll be able to stay awake that long?’

‘Nah, she usually conks out around five. You could sing her _Soft Kitty_ to help her sleep. And after dinner we could play videogames or watch a movie. Or something.’

Stiles holds his breath. He really hopes he didn’t misread any of this.

‘Sounds perfect,’ Derek grins.

Stiles exhales in relief and grins back. It really does sound perfect. And if her purring is any indication, Captain Fluff agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
